oh_pifandomcom-20200214-history
Verri Opee
Verri is a deformed Ohpinian kaiju created by CompanionNardole. Verri is a deformed Ohpinian that was banished to the After Time. Appearance It is unknown what Verri looked like at Oh Pi's age, however as an adult, he has a very strange body shape. His skin colour is a light purple and his legs are pale blue. He has two thin arms, each with two fingers on the end. Extending from his neck is an odd 'stalk' which has three extending from it. Verri's mouth is located just under his arms and circles around his entire body. Yellow hair runs down Verri's back. History Verri was accidentally produced by Birth when it produced Oh Pi. Due to being an accidental creation, he was banished to the After Time where he had infinite time to grow and mature as an adult. After billions of non-years, he began dying and hatched an evil plan to leech away Oh Pi's life energy and restore himself. He was able to put this plan into action when a portal created by Valvus opened up in the void. He compressed himself into a smaller form similar to Oh Pi's and traveled to present day Earth where he met Oh Pi, still growing due to aging naturally. He began to leech Oh Pi's life energy and began to become youthful once more, retaining his adult form. He fought the weakened Oh Pi and actually managed to win, but was soon defeated when his body began to struggle with the unfamiliar life energy. He began to excrete Oh Pi's life energy (which returned to Oh Pi) and in the confusion, tripped over a tree that had been enlarged during the battle. He snapped his neck during the fall and died. Verri was later resurrected and became Verri Inzignifi Kent. Abilities Verri has stronger versions of every single power that Oh Pi has. This is due to the fact that unlike Oh Pi, Verri has fully matured into an adult. His abilities are: * Morphing: Unlike Oh Pi, Verri is able to transform into anything, including inanimate objects. While Oh Pi is able to change his tail into other beings and inanimate objects, Verri is able to do this with any of his limbs. * Flight: Verri is able to levitate above the ground with ease and can fly faster than Oh Pi does. However, he does not tend to use this ability. * Size Changing: Though Oh Pi can only become smaller, Verri is able to become bigger. He can't become as big as he wants but he can still grow big enough that it makes a different. * Planet Creation: Verri is able to create multiple planets at once, unlike Oh Pi who can only create one at a time. * Lasers: Verri is able to fire lasers / beams of any element from his eyes and mouth. Due to being an adult, Verri's lasers are more powerful than Oh Pi's and can't be stopped by anything. He can also use the same gravitational lasers that Oh Pi can use to move things about. Additionally, he can harden the hair on his back and activate a nuclear pulse that fires multiple lasers. * Vulnerability: Verri is just as durable as Oh Pi is. However, he seems to be able to last longer in a fight. * Tail: Just like Oh Pi, Verri is able to grow a tail. However, he can grow up to ten tails of any length that can rotate in any direction. * Speech: Just like Oh Pi, Verri can speak every single language in the universe, as well as the language of the After Beings. Unlike Oh Pi, Verri speaks more regularly and is very talkative. * Resurrection: Verri can resurrect any dead being and can even grant them similar powers to those that he has. However, their powers aren't as strong as his. * Giving Life: Not only can Verri give life to any inanimate thing (such as buildings), he can morph them and give them new limbs and powers. He used this to create an army of buildings that acted as vicious dogs. * Possession: Though Verri is able to possess other beings, he never uses this ability. This is the only ability Verri has that is equal in power to Oh Pi's version of the ability. * Additional Mouths: While Oh Pi only has a second mouth, Verri is able to generate multiple extra mouths from within his mouth. These are very strong and can also fire lasers. Like his tails, they can rotate in any direction and are very durable. He can also use these mouths to grab things and hold them. Gallery Verri Opee.png|Verri's smaller form Trivia * Verri seemed to have advanced knowledge about the universes and what went on behind the scenes. He got all of this information from the After Beings, creatures that only existed in After Time. Do you like Verri? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Oh Pi Category:Kaiju Category:Antagonists